Like a Rabbit
by lita rocks LbC
Summary: Can Carly stay quiet like a rabbit while her girlfriend does naughty things to her? CAM all the way. CarlyxSam. FEMMESLASH. smutty goodness. rated M for a reason. don't like that kind of stuff, don't read!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you recognize. I did not make up Bugs Bunny or Elmer Fudd. I wish Sam and Carly were together already. Sheesh.**

**AN: I MISS writing CAM stories. Here's one that popped into my head. In all honesty, this was gonna be a Liley, but I feel like I've neglected my first love for too long, so I turned it into a Carly/Sam thing. Strong smuttiness coming up. Like really. Something I'm not used to, but I hope you still like it. Happy Reading. Review when you're done. K, thanks!**

**Like A Rabbit**

"No, babe! Your brother's just downstairs!" Sam exasperated, pushing her beautiful girlfriend away from her. Carly was persistent though and straddled Sam's slim waist.

"Please, baby? I promise I'll be quiet." Carly said, doing a combination of kissing, sucking, nibbling, and licking on the blonds neck all the while grinding her hips against Sam's.

Sam moaned, almost giving in, before remembering where she was. "No! Stop it," her weak stern voice flowed through one ear and out the other. She let Carly suck her ear lobe into her mouth before being jolted back to reality. "Right now, Carly!" she exclaimed, grabbing a hold of Carly's wandering hands as they greedily glided up and down the blonds toned stomach and holding them at her sides. The effect was effortless since Carly was still bent over the shorter girls body and attacking her neck.

"Since when did you care about my brother being in the same house?" she whispered seductively into her ears, pumping her hips onto Sam's stomach with a hard thrust. Sam held a groan in her throat and instinctively jerked her hips towards her girlfriends. Smirking Carly stopped her movements for a moment before moving down just a little bit, until their centers were parallel, and thrust so hard into Sam that the blond released the hold she had on the other girls wrists and gripped the purple sheets beneath her instead.

Her body convulsed so violently against what Carly was doing to her that Carly fell off and to the side before she took the opportunity and rolled them around until their positions were switched. "Since your brother finally started trusting me enough to let me sleep in the same bedroom as you again!" With that she held Carly's arms hostage on her side and thrust their centers together, trying to make a point, but only making the situation worse. "Do you want me to sleep on the couch again?" Sam growled into the brunettes ear, grinding their centers together.

Carly whimpered, shook her head, and met Sam's grinding motion with her own. "I promise I'll be quiet." Carly whimpered when Sam hit the right spot. "Please, I need you right now. It's been too long." Even though they were practically dry humping each other, Carly still had the skills to pout her lips and bat her eyelashes at Sam. A gesture that always got her whatever she wanted, needed, from the blond.

Giving in, Sam stopped her movements, ignoring Carly's moan of protest, and looked straight into her girlfriends eyes.

"You promise? We both know how much of a screamer you could be." Sam said.

Carly nodded her head, "I promise! I'll bite into something if it gets to be too much for me," she said quickly.

"Like a rabbit?"

"Like a rabbit," That was all the confirmation the blond needed before starting her grinding motions again and leaning down until she captured the brunettes lips with hers. She let go of the taller girls wrists, which flew to the back of the blonds head and got tangled up in the curly mess. Carly pulled her closer until her lips were near Sam's ear. "God," she sighed, loving the feel of Sam's body flush against hers, "I love you so much," she exhaled. Those words set Sam off and she pulled back, unbuttoning her blue flannel buttoned up long sleeve shirt, impatiently, before yanking it off of her shoulders.

Then her fingers found themselves at the neck of Carly's white ribbed tank top before she roughly yanked the fabric apart and split it into two down the middle. When Carly gasped, she took that moment to lean down and plunge her tongue into the girls mouth. Carly moaned and accepted the one piece of muscle that did wonders to her body, meeting it stroke for stroke and poke for poke. She found herself sucking on it when she felt Sam's hand palming her breasts through her bra, her nipples peaked so hard and fast she moaned.

Sam slid her palm along the brunette's bra until she reached the clasp and unhooked it. She immediately yanked the offending barrier away from her girlfriends beautiful perky breasts and rewarded herself by sucking on the light brown nipples that were standing at attention lovingly. She circled her tongue around one nipple while the other was being tweaked and pinched with Sam's hand. Carly fisted a handful of Sam's golden locks and bit her index finger's knuckle when she felt a moan building up in her throat.

Sam's hand, the one that wasn't torturing her girlfriend's nipple, slowly made its way down Carly's tummy, grazed above her waistband, and lightly touched her center. Her hips immediately bucked against Sam's hand, but the blond took her hand away.

"Baby....," Carly whined disappointed.

"Chill," Sam whispered against her chest before switching breasts and her bodies angle. Her now freed hand went straight to Carly's center and she pressed down ever so lightly, but got a strong response in return. "God, babe, I can feel the heat through your jeans," Sam informed, pressing down harder where she knew exactly her bundle of nerves would be.

Carly whimpered and bucked her hips harder, trying to strengthen the touch, "Please, baby... I need you so much," she pleaded. Her hands slid from Sam's hair to her back and she ran her fingers down the length of her spine, making a point. Sam hissed in pleasure and pain, arching her center against Carly's and they both groaned at the contact.

Sam's fingers found the button that was keeping her from her goal and pushed it out of its restraint before her fingers flew to Carly's zipper and pulled it down. She kissed down the length of Carly's milky white skin before her thumbs hooked around the waistband of denim and soft cotton, slowly pulling the last pieces of clothing covering her girlfriends wonderful long legs. When she got it completely off, she crawled back up the length of her wonderful legs, got a hold of each calf, and spread her legs apart.

Maintaining eye contact she slowly lowered her head and kissed that sensitive skin right next to her center. Carly squeaked and bucked her hips against Sam's face, practically begging her girlfriend to stop playing games. Sam just smirked and pulled away causing Carly to whine and mumble in between her pants of air.

She watched as Sam got off of the bed and slowly undressed herself. Carly wanted to do nothing more than jump her beautiful girlfriend and take her right then and there, but she remembered the last time she did that and ended up having to finish her problem herself. Sam _loved_ finishing what she started, but if Carly did something she didn't like she'd leave her to fend for herself. It was frustrating to the brunette, but it taught her to not cross the imaginary boundary that the Sam drew between them.

After Sam undressed herself she sauntered over to her checkered black and red backpack and grabbed something from the inside. Before she pulled the item out, she looked at Carly over her shoulders and gave her a command. "Close your eyes, and don't open them until I tell you to." Carly quickly obeyed and did as she was told. No matter how high her curiosity was, she didn't dare open her eyes. She was so fucking horny and wanted, craved, whatever Sam was going to give her.

She heard rustling sounds and gulped. She didn't know what Sam had in store for her, but she was excited beyond belief, she could feel her juices flowing like crazy in between her legs. If she move her ass just slightly, she could feel how damp her sheets were. She froze when she heard the click of the lock, and wiggled in anticipation.

"Keep your eyes closed and get on your hands and knees," Sam commanded. Carly felt a rush of adrenaline surge through her body and listened. She followed the directions she was given and rolled onto her stomach before getting on all four, sticking her ass out and wiggling it hoping that'll draw Sam in, and quick. "Tell me if you're hurting, okay?" She felt Sam's breath against her ear, naked breasts pressed against her back, and something poked her on the leg. She let out a shiver and nodded, realizing what Sam was going to use on her.

To say Carly was nervous was an understatement. Sam was the only person she'd ever been with, and this was going to be the first time they used a strap-on. She wasn't scared that Sam was going to hurt her, she was more worried about having something so long and big inside of her. She braced herself.

What she was expecting didn't come. Instead she felt Sam's tongue probe her slit and she nearly moaned out loud at the unexpected, but totally welcomed, sensations she felt. Sam licked, and cleaned, Carly's dripping wet center and flicked her tongue against her clit a few times before licking the length of her pussy and rimming her butthole. Carly squealed in delight and flinched forward.

"Like a rabbit, Cupcake," was Sam's last warning. Carly bit on the inside of her cheek and waited. A second later, she felt the tip of the dildo at her entrance. Sam's right hand was holding onto the left side of her hip while the other was guiding the dildo slowly into her entrance. She slowly inched the strap-on into her girlfriend, hoping that she wasn't hurting too bad, and stopped when she was sure there was a barrier in the way. Damn it, she was going to pop her girlfriend's cherry, she finally realized. The thought of using a strap-on was such a turn on and sexy to her when she first thought of it, but now she was worried. With a deep breath, she gently but forcefully jerked her hips with one smooth thrust and stayed still. Carly threw her head back in pain and gripped onto the sheets painfully.

"You okay, honey?" Sam asked in concern after a few seconds. The brunette kept her eyes shut, waiting for the pain to subside and the pleasure to kick in, before nodding her head in confirmation. "You sure...?"

"Yeah, honey. Just go slow."

"K, I love you." Sam pressed a kiss on Carly's bare shoulder before slowly pulling the strap-on out of her girlfriend. Slowly she pushed back in until she couldn't no longer.

"I love you, too." Carly responded, meeting Sam's gentle thrust by moving back against her. Sam took that as the initiative and began a slow, but steady, pace. When Carly reached a hand out behind her and grabbed onto Sam's right butt cheek, pulling her in deeper, Sam went for more forceful penetrations. She'd pull out slowly, but thrust her hips in hard and deep. She kept the hard and deep penetrations up for a couple of minutes until she heard Carly mutter out a, "Faster."

She followed her girlfriend's wish and quickly pulled the dildo in and out of her sopping wet center. Both of them were panting, Sam was grunting with each thrust, and Carly had to bite her tongue each time Sam hit the right spot.

Usually Sam was able to hear Carly's moans, groans, and whimpers, but since Spencer was just downstairs she wasn't granted with those beautiful sounds. Suddenly not being able to take the soundless moans, she pulled out of her girlfriend fully and turned her around so that she was on her back. "Look at me, Carls," Sam growled, finally giving permission to the brunette to open her eyes. It took a moment for carly to realize what happened, but when she did her eyes fluttered open and she was surprised by the intense look on her girlfriend's face. "God, you're so beautiful," Sam stated breathlessly, taking in the way sweat was beading on her girlfriend's face, and little locks of her brown hair were sticking to her forehead.

With that said, she got in between her girlfriend's legs, guiding the dildo into her, and pressed forward. She caught Carly's lips with her own as she pushed in and swallowed one of her moans. As the pace went from slow and deep thrusts to hard and fast, Carly's fingers found their way clawing the shit out of Sam's back and occasionally slipping down low enough until she was able to squeeze Sam's butt cheeks.

"B—baby?" Carly moaned into Sam's ear when she leaned her forehead on the taller girls shoulder.

"Huh?" Sam grunted out, pushing and pulling so hard and fast her abs were starting to cramp up.

"I-I'm a-about to cum," Carly said in between short pants of air. Upon hearing this Sam slid one of her hands in between their bodies and fingered Carly's clit, drawing circles and squares and all kinds of shapes. When Carly's breathing came out in rapid short breaths she pulled out, got out of the straps, and straddled one of her milky thighs. The feeling of slick wet folds on each other's thighs pushed the girls to the limit and they ground each other's knees into the other's center. They rocked together until Carly came first in a soundless climax. Her body jerked under Sam's, and the blond tomboy felt herself going over the edge after seeing her girlfriend doing so. Her body arched inward, knee pressed even harder against Carly's already thrashing body and the brunette felt herself going over the edge again as another orgasm flowed through her body.

After a few seconds, Sam rolled off of her girlfriend and laid the two laid on their backs staring at the ceiling in a daze. She lazily threw an arm over her eyes and tried to calm her breathing down to its normal state. When both of their breathing was back to normal they turned their heads to each other and shared a lazy smile.

"God... that was...," Sam said breathlessly.

"Amazing!" Carly exclaimed, moving towards Sam and placing her under her girlfriend's chin. "We should have done that a long time ago."

Sam chuckled, pulled her girlfriend in closer, and gave her a kiss on the crown of her head. "Yeah, we should've," she agreed. "Are you okay, though? I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?" Sam asked with concern. She'd never forgive herself if she hurt her girlfriend without meaning to.

Carly nodded her head, "It's okay. It hurt a little bit, and I'm sure I'll be sore tomorrow, but it's so worth it." Sam hummed in understanding and shivered when she felt Carly's fingertips draw lazy shapes on her toned stomach. "Was I like a rabbit, baby?" Carly asked in a little voice, grazing her girlfriend's slit with her index finger.

"O-oh y-y-yeah," Sam stuttered, feeling arousal course through her body again at her girlfriend's antics. "Just like a rabbit, ya just keep going and going and don't stop," she joked, grabbing onto her girlfriend's wrist and stilling her motions.

Carly pushed herself up and stared deep into Sam's blue eyes. Sam was hypnotized under chocolaty orbs. "Can I... will you...," she stammered. Sam just stayed quiet and let her work out the words she wanted to use. "I wanna use it on you now," she said all in one breath.

Sam laughed and pulled her girlfriend in for a lingering kiss that turned into a tongue wrestling match. When not breathing enough air became a problem she pulled away just slightly until their lips were still brushing against each other. "Definitely like a rabbit," she chuckled before smashing their lips together again.

That night they ended up doing it like rabbits.

–

The next day found Spencer sitting on the couch in front of the loft watching Saturday morning cartoons while chomping down on a bowl of cereal. Unbeknown to the girls he forgot he had a date last night, after giving Sam a strong lecture on what to not do now that he trusted her enough to sleep in the same bed as his baby sister, and he was out all night and didn't get home until they tired themselves out.

When the girls came down the stairs, he turned around and greeted them with a "What's up, Doc?" They both froze on the landing with huge blushes and a shocked look on their face. Shit, he didn't hear them, did they? Spencer gave them weird looks, wondering why they looked all scared, but turned his attention back to Bugs Bunny on the television who was yet again tricking Elmer Fudd with his own booby trap. "Silly Fudd," Spencer muttered, "always finding himself getting tricked by the wabbit." He laughed.

**AN: yeah, I don't know where this came from. It was a "omg, I gotta write this down before I forget it" type of thing. I hope it was good? I've already said I suck with sex scenes, so I hope this was okay... okay? Lol. Well now that you've read it, please review! And if you're just gonna tell me how disgusting I am, just don't. K, thanks!**

**PS: just so you know, reviews make me happy and makes me wanna write more. so if you wanna see more, review! i love the alerts and favorites and stuff, but if you PM me or review my stories, that'll help motivate me even more. i'm just saying xD  
**


End file.
